Frost & Found
by Froster
Summary: What happens when Jack Frost looses his staff? Let's just say it starts a new friendship. Jack Frost tries to find his lost staff and before he can a girl discovers it. Within the staff it unlocks her powers and may lead to some very unexpected surprises from the girl. Pitch is back and will be causing havoc. Will there ever be balance to this frosty adventure in 'Frost & Found'
1. The Lost Staff

"Ugh…" Jack said as he woke up on one of Santa's beds. "What happened?" Jack got up and looked around for his staff. "Guys! Where is my staff?"

Bunnymund opens the door and the guardians come in. "Jack, you're awake… Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but what happened… and where is my staff?" Jack looks at Sandy hoping he could learn to talk.

Sandy makes an array of Jack's and staff and a storm.

"Sorry Sandy, but not helping." Jack looks to Santa.

"What he is trying to say is there was a storm... of nightmares and you lost your staff."

"I'm guessing you guys don't have it, do you?"

"You'd be right me' pal." Bunnymund says in a concerned voice.

"Do you happen to know where we were fighting…? Or at least near?"

"Near the pond… I think." Tooth Fairy says looking almost positive.

"Well… We need to find it. If Pitch comes back I'll be a sitting duck."

Sandy makes and arrow pointing out the door.

"I know we need to find it, but one question. How did Pitch come back and why?"

**_The guardians start discussing this topic… Meanwhile…_**

"What is boy?" Emma asked her dog while chasing him.

"Wine…" The dog starts pawing a stick.

"You were upset about a stick?" She reaches to pick it up. "You want to play fetch?"

"Wine…" The dog looks around and walks right next to the girl.

"Huh? Max? I'm right here." Emma goes to pet the dog, but her hand goes right through. "AH!" Emma takes a step back and trips. "Ow… Why did my hand go through Max?" She looks at her hand and notices frost creeping yup her fingertips. "Uh? It's Summer time… Why is there frost?" She puts her hand on the ground to get up and it freezes. "Woah… Mom!" Emma calls to her mom, but no one calls back. "Mom? Mom…" She gets up and runs towards town leaving frozen footprints on the ground.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"So, he came back by someone getting scared?" Jack looks at Santa with a confused look.

"That's the only possible reason…" Santa puts his hands on his belly.

"Huh?" Jack looks like someone was calling him or he heard someone.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Tooth looks concerned at Jack.

"Are any of you calling me?" Jack looks around at them, but they all say no. "Then why is someone talking to me."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bunnymund stares at Jack.

"Yeah… fine, but… It's a young girl?"

"No one here is young… North? Is Sophie here again?" Tooth looks at North's globe.

"She couldn't be… Unless she can teleport."

"I don't mean young like that… I mean teenage…"

"Jack? Can anyone control your staff if they have it?"

"No… At least not the powers of winter… I don't know if it would affect them…"

"If it could?" North gives Jack a very concerned look.

"It might make them invisible to people, but other than that…" Jack looks like he has a headache. "We need to find it… It's the only way to know."

"I hope you can sense it…"

"Sure… I might at least…"


	2. Pitch Black

"Can anyone see me?" Emma walks around town with the staff, not noticing she still had it. "Mr.…" The man walks through her with his hat down. "How… How am I…?" She steps back into an ally and sits down. "How did I become this?" She starts crying and ice tears fall. "Huh? I'm… I'm crying ice?" She studies the tears. "Why bother… I'm not even real now… No one can see me… I'm a freak…"

"You're not a freak…"

"Who said that?" She stands up and looks around.

"I did…" Pitch steps out of the darkness forming an eerie smile. "I know you don't' know what is going on… I was like you… Lost and wondering what happened…"

"You were?" She eases up on her grip of the staff which she still didn't notice.

"Yes. I can help you, too. In exchange I need something…" He looked like he would ask something she would never do.

"Like what?" She gave his a half happy, half menacing look.

"The staff you are holding." Pitch reaches hand out if to barter it right there without thought.

"Why do you want it?" Emma tightens her grip on the staff, now remembering she has it.

"It's something that belongs to me…"

"I don't believe you."

"You have all the reason to trust me. The staff is worthless to you. Why even bother?"

"It isn't true. I… I can tell it's 'is' something. If you wanted a staff you'd go buy one or get one from the woods."

"Maybe you can't find one like that…" Pitch stopped his smiling. "It's special."

"Leave me alone. Go find your own." Emma starts to walk away.

"Your choice…" Pitch starts an evil laugh.

"What do you…?" Emma turns around and nightmares were surrounding him.

"Give it to me." Pitch had fire in his eyes which told the future.

"Never!" Emma starts running at full speed at the forest.

"Boo!" Pitch laughs again as his nightmares chase her leaving black dust behind.

"Help! Somebody!" Emma yells as the nightmares gain on her. She hides behind a tree hoping they would pass. After a minute she peeks out and sees no nightmares. "I… think they're gone…" Emma stammers catching her breathe. She steps out to look around.

"Looking for someone?" Pitch grabs her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Emma kicks Pitch and he releases her. "I did…" Emma sees that she froze Pitch's leg.

"You'll pay for that!" Pitch breaks the ice off his leg and smacks her to the ground.

"Ow..." Emma's eyesight gets blurry.

**_On the sleigh…_**

"Hey, Jack... Do you sense it?" Tooth asks looking around.

"Yeah… It's… What in the…" Jack looks down over the pond clearing.

"What is it?" Bunnymund asks looking over the sleigh.

"It's down there… with Pitch…"

"Mate… There's a girl down there, too." Bunnymund motions toward a girl on the ground.

"We got to help her…" Jack looks like he would jump off the sleigh.

"I'll get her…" Tooth says as she flies off the sleigh.

"Tooth, wait!" North tries to stop her, but she was already flying towards the girl.

**_Down with Pitch & Emma…_**

"Finally…" Pitch walks towards Emma. "I find Jack's staff sitting in the hands of a little, helpless girl…"

"What… What did you just say?" Emma starts to regain her vision.

"Well… That had to hurt… Are you ok? Want me to hold the staff?" Pitch starts to smile thinking he is tricking her.

"No!" Emma wobbly gets up and faces Pitch.

"That is your first mistake…" Pitch aims a night stone at the girl.

"Get away!" Emma throws a rock at him that freezes in the air.

"Nice try, but stick and stones can't break my bone little girl…"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Emma starts glowing blue and ice goes flying at Pitch.

"Woah!" Pitch shoots night stone over a tree and is blow backwards into the forest.

"Goodbye…" Emma says before she falls to the ground and everything turns dark.


	3. Two Jack Frosts

"Is she ok?"

"She looks hurt…"

"Let's take her home…"

"I…" Emma blacks out again.

**_Later…_**

"Ugh…" Emma leans up on a bed surrounded by toys. "Great… I'm in a toy land dream…" Emma gets up and slips on a toy train. "Ah…" She falls and takes out and end table making a loud crash.

"What was that?"

"I bet she's awake…"

"I'll go check." A boy in with white hair and a blue hoodie opens the door and peeks in. "Hello?"

"Hi…" Emma says timidly in response to the question because she had fallen on the far side of the bed.

"Where are you?" The boy walks and looks around.

"I'm… No… Who are you?" Emma hides under the bed.

"I'm Jack. Who are you?" Jack walks by the bad, but doesn't notice the green fabric sticking out from under the bed.

"I'm Emma." Emma says as she pulls in the dress.

"So, Emma… Where are you?" Jack walks by the bed again and she notices he is carrying the staff.

"My staff…" Emma says thinking out loud.

"You're under the bed aren't you?" Jack says looking under the bed.

"Fine…" Emma slips out from under the bed. "Now give me my… Wait you can see me?"

"Yeah... Is something wrong?" Jack stares at the girl observing her movements.

"No one… You… I couldn't be…" Emma stammers as she thinks.

"Did you hold the staff?" Jack says looking at his staff.

"Yes. It's my staff." Emma says hoping he wouldn't be like the black man.

"I'm sorry, but it's mine."

"Give it back!" Emma grabs on to the staff and all of a sudden it starts to glow.

"Hot!" Jack releases his hand as burn marks appear on his hands.

"I… I burned you?" She looks at her hands and nothing looks hot or feels hot.

"Somehow…" Jack forms some ice around his burned hand to numb it. "I didn't know kids could do that…"

"That's because kids can't…" Emma starts to back up ready to run because of the ice.

"Then how can you?" Jack asks looking at her green dress and eyes.

"I… I have to go…" Emma runs out the door with the staff.

"Wait!" Jack calls as she runs to find an exit.

"Where am I?" Emma says as she runs around.

"Uh…" A yeti groans as she runs by some elves.

"Ah!" She runs for a door and it swings open. She runs outside not caring where she is going then notices that it is heavily snowing out. "I'm going to freeze!" She looks around in the storm, but can't see anything. "Why aren't I freezing?" She looks at herself and notices she doesn't look at all different.

"Hey!" Someone calls and Emma sees a light.

"Hello! I'm out here!" Emma calls.

"Hold on!" A girl's voice sounds.

"Sandy!" A thundering Russian accent commands.

Then a yellow man walks up to Emma.

"Are you Sandy?"

The figure nods their head then looks at her.

"I know… I'm not freezing…" Emma looks at the man closer and notices he is made of sand.

The figure forms a ball in his hands and throws it at Emma.

"Hey!" Emma dodges. "What was that for?"

Then the man made of sand throws two at her.

"Stop!" Emma dodges the first one. "What…?" The second ball hit her and she falls to sleep.

**_After a forced nap…_**

"How did she get out, Jack?" The girl's voice says.

"I told you she burned me. Look."

"Uh…" Emma wakes up… again. "What in the name of this earth is going on!?" Emma says as she jerks up.

"Oh…" Jack stops showing his hand to a lady with colorful wings.

"You're awake!" The guy with a Russian accent holds out his hands as if to give Emma a hug.

"Yeah! I don't… I was asleep?" Emma looks around and sees the yellow man in the corner. "Don't tell me…"

"I'm guessing you meet Sandy?" The Russian guy says.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh, right… We weren't introduced yet…" The Russian man wiggles his belly. "That is Sandy… This is Tooth… Jack… Bunnymund… and I'm North."

"Can I ask why you have weird names…? Is he a Bunny?" Emma stares at the giant furry creature.

"Yes. That is the Easter Bunny."

"Wait, what?" Emma's eyes get wide. "He's the Easter Bunny?"

"Please… What was the first clue, mate?" The giant bunny asks in an Australian accent.

"None…" Emma stares at him.

"Well… If you're done staring at the bunny… This is the Tooth Fairy."

"Cool!" Emma cheers as she hugs Tooth.

"I'm guessing she likes a tooth!" The Russian man holds onto his belly and laughs.

"It's so cool to meet you! What's it like? Is it fun? Can I meet your fairies? Where do you come from?" Emma says at lightning speed.

"Uh… Have you meet Santa?" Tooth tries to get her mind off fairies.

"Santa? Don't tell me Russo is Santa?"

"Hey! I'm not always jolly!"

"Don't call him Fatso…" Jack whispers to Emma.

"I said Russo… Not Fatso…" Emma stares at Jack.

"Oh… and that is Sandman." Jack points to Sandy.

Sandy waves.

"That explains the sand… and the sleep balls. How come he can't talk?"

"I have no idea…" Jack said being the newest member of the team.

"I forgot to ask who you were Jack… You are the only one that looks normal."

"I was… I'm now Jack Frost." Jack stares down at the floor thinking about his sister.

Emma could see he was sad. "It's ok. You're now special. I think it would be great to be you…" Emma places a hand on his shoulder.

"You technically are…" Jack looks up at her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not Jack Frost… I'm just a normal girl…" Emma looks confused at Jack hoping he would just be kidding around.

"Then why can you control ice and why do you look exactly like me?"

"I have black hair and green eyes… That's the opposite of yours."

"Well… I guess that's not true anymore…"

"I don't have white hair, do I?" Emma looks at the guardians for an answer.

"I'm sorry…" They all look at her for her reaction.

"I…" She looks at her hair and notices that it is true. "I'm… I'm Jack Frost?"


	4. They're Watching

"I can't be Jack Frost… I just can't!" Emma screamed.

"You're not Jack Frost… You're… Your name…"

"Emma…" Emma said with a sigh.

"You're Emma Frost!" Bunnymund finally said.

"That sounds like I'm married to him!" Emma yells at Bunnymund.

"Can I not joke…? Your name is Emma and you control frost… Emma Frost."

"And who will remember my name? Jack is known for creating winter. I'll be known as his frosty wife with that name!"

"At least you'd be known…" Bunny says as he puts his ears down.

"How does he get along with you?"

"Uh… He doesn't…"

"Well that helps a lot!" Emma says as she walks out of the room after Jack.

"Good work… Now she hates us." Tooth says to Bunnymund.

**_Back with Emma…_**

"Hey, Jack?" Emma walks around the toy shop. "Jack!?" The yeti and elves stare at her remembering the first meeting. "Stop your staring… I'm trying to find Jack." One of the yetis points to a door. "Good enough." Emma walks to the room and opens the door. "You in here Jack?"

"What do you want?" Jack says thinking it is Tooth.

"You ok?" Emma walks over to the side of the bed."

"I just wonder where Emma is from… and why she has my powers…"

"Uh… Jack…"

"Yeah, Tooth?"

"I'm Emma."

"Huh?" Jack looks over at Emma. "Oh… Sorry…"

"Don't worry…" Emma sits down next to Jack. "I wonder the same thing."

"I know that you found my staff and held it, but you shouldn't have gotten my powers…"

"Maybe you guys need me?"

"That is a possibility, but of all the people… why you?"

"I'd tell you if I could… I really would… I just don't know."

"I also heard someone talking to me before we found you… I don't know why that is… It wasn't the Man in the Moon…"

"The Man in the Moon?"

"Right… You don't know about him. He is the man in the moon, basically. He picks us to be guardians. It was a girl's voice talking to me in words that didn't seem aimed directly at me."

"I wonder if it was me… somehow…" Emma thought to herself.

"How could it be you?" Jack said looking at Emma.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"I heard you…" Jack gives Emma a 0_0 face.

"Don't give me the 0_0 face, Jack… I wasn't…"

"Are you ok?"

"Did you just say I'm losing it?"

"No…"

"Be serious… Wait a second… Your lips weren't moving when I heard that… I think we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Well… That's not helpful because I can't say everything I'm thinking out loud. It could help if we are making a last minute plan or if we need help."

"True…" Jack thinks about this.

"Jack, I can hear your thoughts."

"Oh… Sorry…"

A nightmare flies away from the window and back to Pitch's liar.

"Did you find the girl?"

"…"

"She's with the guardians… This does not help my plan… At least now I can destroy the guardians using her." Pitch makes a nightmare sand of the girl and smashes it.

**_Before anyone thinks I'm losing it on the 0_0 face thing… I did that because I didn't know how to say the staring blankly, neutral face without it sounding weird._**


	5. Kidnapped

"So… If I have your powers, then how do I use them?"

"I believe you would need my staff like I do."

"Why do you need the staff?"

"It helps me center the energy in a certain direction."

"Why can't you just do it yourself? I mean you've been around for hundreds of years."

"I never was able. It never works."

"Have you ever even tried it?"

"… Uh…" Jack puts his hand on the back of his head. "Uh… No…."

"Then why don't you try something that couldn't hurt you?"

"I might freeze someone… or something."

"You must have something that doesn't involve ice and frost… How do you fly?"

"I control the wind…"

"Hmmm…." Emma starts thinking.

"Tell me you're not going to push me out a window!"

"Huh? Ugh… I hate this new mind reading thing." Emma gets an annoyed look on her face. "Why can't you just try flying outside?"

"Because Pitch…" Jack looks out the window.

"Are you ok?" Emma waves her hand in front of his face.

"Shh…" Jack puts his hand over her mouth.

"What do you see?" Emma asks him with her thoughts.

"I think it's one of his nightmares."

"Great… Now they're back for me…"

"Why does he want you?"

"I don't know. He just started attacking me when I ran away from him."

"He might have been after my staff… The question is why?"

"Can you take your hand off my mouth, yet?"

"Oh… Sorry…"

Emma gets an annoyed look on her face. "Can we tell the other guardians?"

"Yes. He might be planning an attack."

"I'll go…"

"Be careful. They might already be inside."

"I know!" Emma says as she runs out the door. "Sandy! Tooth! Russo! Bunnymund!" Emma walks around and there are no elves or yetis. "I wonder where they are… Guys! Where are you?" Emma bumps into a table. "Oops… Me and my clumsiness."

"…"

"Huh?" Emma turns around to face a nightmare. "Woah…" Emma backs up into the fallen table and trips. "Ow…" Emma rubs her head as she gets up. "Jack!"

"Don't be startled dear."

"Pitch! Where are you?"

"Right here…" Pitch throws her in one of Santa's sacks.

"Hey! Let me out!"

"I'm sorry, but I need you." Pitch starts to laugh.

"I SAID! LET ME OUT!" Emma screams and the bag catches on fire.

"What…" Pitch releases the bag and Emma burns a hole in it.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" Emma shoots fire at him and he goes flying into a pile of toys. "Have fun!"

"Oh… I will." Pitch says and something hits Emma in the back.

"What…?" Emma is knocked unconscious.

"I'm going to have SO much fun…"

**_I know you're wondering why she controls fire, but I can't tell you. At least not yet. Study what happens when she burns Jack. Maybe you'll get a clue._**


	6. Pitch's Liar

"Ugh…" Emma says as she wakes up. "What happened…?" Emma looks around the room and notices she is surrounding by dark walls. "Great… My darkest hour has come…" Emma chuckles at her own joke. "Now… To find out where I am." Emma gets up and looks around. "I wonder…" She walks to the edge of the walls. "How did I get in here?" She places her hands on the walls and lightning zaps through her body. "OWWW!" She pulls her hand away and looks at it noticing it is already healing. "Great… Hello? Anybody…?"

"Are you awake? Pitch says through one side of the wall.

"Yeah! Now show yourself! Fight like a man!" Emma makes fists and looks around every corner making sure he wasn't there.

"As you wish…" Pitch voice echoes through the wall.

"I mean show yourself! Not laugh and say…" Emma is zapped again.

"I thought you were ready?" Pitch chuckles knowing she would get zapped until she was knocked out or dead.

"You're cheating! You're not in here!" Emma punches the wall and makes a dent in it, but not getting zapped.

"Be careful… You wouldn't want to die before you can see the finale!"

"I can't even see!" Emma kicks the wall and a bigger dent is made.

"Emma?" Jack asks her in his mind.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know… Pitch has me, but I'm doing…" Emma is zapped with even higher voltage.

"Emma! What happened?"

"Let's say it just got electric…" Emma says out loud.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Can a girl not make jokes to herself?"

"Not here!" Pitch hits the zap button, but there is no effect.

"STOP ZAPPING ME!" Emma kicks a wall and it falls out.

"…" Pitch stares as she walks out with no marks of pain. "How…?"

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Emma teleports and knocks Pitch down. "Nowhere to go."

"There is one place…" Pitch disappears and does not come back.

"I hate people like him…" Emma thinks to herself.

"Hate who?"

"I forgot about you… Are you able to find me?"

"We don't know where you are…"

"I'll find my own way out…" Emma grumbles to herself. "Now where to go?" Emma walks through a door with some light. "If he's anywhere near them he's dead meat…" Emma sees a hole a climbs up the rocky side slipping twice, but not falling. "What the…" Emma looks around and she is at the pond where Pitch had found her. "Great… Just splendid…" Emma walks around looking to see if there was any sign of Pitch. "I guess he put his tail between his legs and ran. Just like the king of fear should do." Emma sees Jack's staff on the ground. "I thought he had that…?" She picks it up and notices it says Emma on it. "I didn't… I think Bunny was right… I am a Jack Frost." Emma picks it up and walks around leaving snow at her feet. "Hey! Jack!"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine… I'm near the pond."

"That's weird…"

"Is there a problem?"

"That place was destroyed…"

"Maybe Pitch rebuilt it…"

"No. Pitch was dragged in the darkest place on Earth."

"Meaning?"

"It wasn't there yesterday and hasn't been there for years."

"Want me to come to you?"

"You don't know how to fly, yet. Frosting things is super basic and you don't have a staff."

"Yes I do?"

"You have a staff?"

"I do unless a staff that says Emma Frost on it isn't mine… Yeah…"

"Do you see us anywhere?"

"No…" Emma looks around. "There's no one here…"

"Maybe we're at the wrong pond…"

"I can just climb a tree and look." Emma jumps onto a branch on a tree without really trying. "Wow… I didn't know it was that easy… Maybe I'm light-footed…" Emma jumps onto the branches till she reaches the top of the tree. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't the pond…"

"Where are you at then?"

"The forest close to Santa's workshop…"

"Santa's shop?"

"Yes… Unless there's a South Santa's workshop."

"We'll be right there."

**_A portal opens in the sky and Santa's sleigh flies out…_**

"Down here!" Emma waves her arms and Jack flies down.

"Now where is the liar?"

"Right… Where is it?" Emma jumps down and lands on her leg. "Ow…" Emma looks at her leg and notices it broken. "Great… Ow…"

"You ok?" Jack jumps down and lands perfectly on his feet using the wind.

"I think I broke my leg." Emma puts her hand on her leg and it gives off a faint white glow. "Huh?" Emma moves her leg and it is perfectly fine.

"It looks fine to me." Jack says as he walks over.

"It just healed." Emma says so that she only knows.

"What?"

"It's not important." Emma gets up and still feels a slight pain in her leg. "I think it's just a bruise." Emma says as she leans against her staff keeping her balance.

"So… Where is the liar?"

"Right… It was right here, but now it's gone."

"Maybe you were dreaming…"

"I highly doubt I was dreaming if I'm right here."

"I'm just saying."

"I know, but it's wrong."

"If we're done sight-seeing can we go back?"

"Sure…"

"Hold on." Jack grabs her by the hand and flies them up to the sleigh.

"I just wonder…." Emma looks back at where the hole was. "I just wonder…"


	7. Practice

"Hey, Bunnymund?"

"What, mate?"

"You were right about the Emma Frost thing."

"You and Jack like each other!" Bunny looked shocked.

"No!" Both Emma and Jack both yell.

"I meant about being the second Jack Frost! I'm not in love with him!" Emma looked about ready to burst. "Can you ever just… LISTEN AND NOT GO TO THINGS BEFORE THEY ARE SAID!" All of a sudden her dress starts to catch on fire.

"Emma. You're on fire!"

"I don't' give… I'm on fire!?" The fire goes out as her anger goes out to freak.

"That was weird…"

"Ya don't say!"

"Emma?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Have you noticed when you get really mad or upset something involving fire happens?"

"Actually… Yes. I thought it was just timing…"

"And remember when you attacked Pitch?"

"Which time?"

"First time… I think."

"What about it?"

"You were scared, right?"

"I wasn't scared! I was freaking my butt off thinking I'm was going to die over a staff!"

"You freeze things when you are scared… Burn things when you are angry…" Jack looks like he was thinking, but Emma couldn't hear him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think… Your powers are linked with emotion. Fire is anger and fear could be ice."

"I think you may be right… How would this a happen? I mean I was a normal girl… At least till I found your staff."

"Might be timing?"

"Now you're using what I said against me. I mean I became invisible to normal people when I found it… and apparently animals, too."

"Maybe the Man in Moon wants you as a guardian?"

"No, mate. He would tell us if he did."

"She didn't have her powers till she found my staff."

"Then why does she control fire?"

"It was likely the staff that triggered her powers."

"Can I ask what you 2 ladies are talking about?" Emma says crossing her arms.

"I forgot you were there…" Bunnymund gives Emma a 'don't hurt me' smile.

"Ugh…" Emma hits her head with her hand annoyed. "This so called Man in Moon thing is great, but why is it relevant?"

"He made us who we are when we died…"

"You guys are dead?"

"Sort of…"

"I didn't die by touching your staff, though… Unless humans touch it and die or that's weird…"

"It's just a possibility… and Jamie touched it so that couldn't be right."

"I'm not going to ask who this Jamie guy is, but shouldn't we try to make it so my powers can be controlled without emotion?"

"That's a great idea… Why didn't I think of that…?"

"You did… I can read your thoughts… Remember?"

"I hate this…" Jack gets an 'I'm going to kill you' look on his face.

**_Later…_**

"So what should we do first?"

"I think learning to focus your powers and not leaving snow prints…"

"I don't leave prints… I can control that… Sometimes…"

"Well… Focus energy on that tree."

"Uh… Like this?" Emma looks at the tree and shoots behind her freezing Bunnymund's coffee.

"MY COFFEE!"

"Jack did it!" Emma yells before Jack could say anything.

"JACK!" Bunnymund charges Jack.

"I did not!" Jack says before getting throw into the snow.

**_After Jack is beat up by Bunnymund…_**

"Next lesson…"

"Flying?"

"No. Not freezing Bunnymund's coffee and blaming me!"

"I didn't know he would do that!"

"So?"

"I have a lesson for you."

"?"

"I know that freezing his coffee was wrong, but I know you do things like that to him. Why are you mad at me when you do it to him, too?"

"O_O When did you find out?"

"I can read your mind, genius."

"Can we get back to learning…?"

"Sure…" Emma melts some snow.

"Without killing me or the snow…"

"Now I'm getting bored…" Emma watches as Jack makes a snowball. "Is there a reason for that?"

"You'll find out." Jack throws the snowball at Emma and it hits her in the face.

"Hey! No fair!" Emma melts the snow then pulls it up freezing.

"When did you learn that trick?"

"You'll find out!" Emma laughs as she launches frozen snowballs at Jack.

"What's going on out here?" Bunnymund walks out with a new coffee.

"A war!" Jack says before getting hit with a snowball.

"Keep it…" A snowball hits Bunnymund's coffee and spills it on the snow. "Down…" Bunnymund makes a snowball and throws it at Emma missing her by inches.

"You need to aim better than that!" Emma throws a curve ball at Bunnymund.

"I did." Bunnymund says as his boomerang snowball hits her in the back.

"Who's good, now?"

"Me!"

"Huh?" Bunnymund looks down at the snowball Emma threw. "Oh, Krigy!" The snowball explodes with an Easter egg bomb inside.

**_Back with Pitch…_**

They think they can have fun?"

"…"

"Oh, shut up!"

"…"

"I'll end their happiness once and for all! Pitch makes a Jack Frost with black sand and smashes it leaving a pile of ash.


	8. The Voice

"Jack?" Emma asked in her head. "I want to show you something."

"One second." Jack said as he sounded like he was struggling.

"What is going on?"

"Sorry… Tooth keeps trying to look at my teeth for any cracks."

"I bet she just likes the whiteness."

"Agreed."

"Can you tell me what I'm going to see when I come to you?"

"No. It wouldn't be a surprise then."

"When did you say it was?"

"When did I say it wasn't?"

"Good point."

"Now… Can you hurry up! I'm melting in here!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Just hurry up!"

**_Two minutes later…_**

"Jack… I know you're out there…"

"Fine…" Jack opens the door and walks in.

"Do you like it?" Emma spins around in an outfit that almost looks identical to Jack's.

"Uh…" Jack didn't know what to say.

"I know it's your style, but do you think it looks good?"

"… Yeah… Just great…" Jack still was looking stupidly at her.

"Can you stop staring? I worked hard on making it for me."

"Now you look exactly like me… Except for the long hair." Jack could finally say.

"We need to be able to be told apart."

"I know, but…"

"Jack!" Tooth flies in and whispers something to Jack.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh. Hi, Emma. Nice outfit." Tooth pulls on Jack's arm. "Let's go." Tooth drags Jack out of the room before anyone could protest.

"…" Emma sits down on the bed. "Well… Emma… Your curiosity is deceiving…" Emma gets up and grabs her staff and leans against it. "Jack?" There was no response or even a thought in his head. "Jack? Why aren't you talking or at least thinking?" Still no response. "I guess I got to go find out myself…" Emma walks out the door and hides behind one of the pillars.

"What if she finds out?"

"If she doesn't learn soon she'll kill herself and all of the people."

"I'll kill people? I'm going to die?" Emma starts to worry and the pillar starts to freeze. "No, you stupid pillar. "Emma goes back to her room and tries to listen from there. "I'll kill people… I can't believe this…" Emma starts to cry. "I'll kill everyone… Bunny… Tooth… Russo… Sandy… myself… and even Jack… I can't just let that happen. I'm not evil… I would do anything to help people… Now I'm faced with a burden of death…"

"You are perfectly normal…" Emma hears Pitch's voice.

"How did you get here?" Emma looks around.

"You could join me…"

"No."

"What goes better than cold and dark?"

"No. No! NO!" Emma shoots ice and freezes her door and her walls. "Leave me alone!"

"Fine… You want to be left alone… Be alone!" and Pitch's voice trails off.

"What was that?"

"That was Emma."

"Emma!" Jack flies up to Emma's room and she is on the floor crying. "What's wrong…?"

"Go away!" Emma's hands freeze the floor. "I'll just hurt you!"

"No you won't." Jack tries to give her a hug, but she pulls away.

"Pitch was here… He is here…" Emma starts melting the ice on the floor. "And it's all my fault!" Emma disappears into nowhere.

"Emma!" Jack holds the strand of hair on the floor. "Emma…"


	9. The Light vs The Dark Lord

"Where's Emma?" Tooth flies in worried.

"Gone…" Jack drops the hair and gets up.

"Where?"

"She disappeared…"

"Oh no…" Tooth puts her hands to her mouth. "She must have heard what we were saying."

"It wasn't that…" Jack looks concerned at Tooth. "Pitch was here."

"Here?"

"She said that before she vanished."

"We need to find her."

"I can't talk to her. It went off before…"

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"I couldn't hear her when we were talking. She would've asked what we were talking about."

"Maybe she didn't want to."

"Pitch likely found out about us talking and blocked the connection. She went to look and heard she would kill people. She went back to her room and Pitch ambushed her."

"Why wouldn't she just have fought?"

"The door was frozen and so was the wall. I think she tried."

"I hope she is ok."

**_Back with Pitch…_**

"Why is Jack wandering around all alone?"

"…"

"Yes… It doesn't matter… His destruction we be so much easier!" Pitch starts an evil laugh.

**_Back with Emma…_**

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" Emma walks around waiting for Jack to come and lie to her about that conversation. "I am getting tortured by myself and there is nothing I can do about it."

"There is though…"

"Who's there?"

"Come on… Jack… Forgot an old face already?"

"Pitch?"

"Now you've got it! Too bad you won't be alive long enough to remember it!"

"You're right… I did get it right, but you got something wrong… I'm not Jack Frost."

"Oh, Jack… Your little tricks don't fool me."

"Jack? If you can hear me I'm in a whole world of trouble." Emma said in her head. "I'm not Jack Frost. I'm Emma."

"Right… and I'm Santa Claus! Grow up Jack!" Pitch's nightmares form around him. "That is if you live to see it."

"And if you live to realize I'm not Jack!" Emma jumps into the air and flies away to some place.

"Run! Run around the bend and back!" Pitch's nightmares take off after Emma.

"Great…" Emma shoots some ice at the nightmares. "I'm getting chased by nightmares and I'm getting confused with Jack. I can't prove I'm Jack without getting myself killed or without hurting someone." The nightmares make a turn and stop chasing Emma, but she doesn't notice. "If only I could…" Emma is knocked out of the sky by one of Pitch's night stones and hits the ground hard blurring her vision, but not knocking her unconscious.

"Now, Jack… Why are you not making a fight?"

"Because I'm not Jack Frost…" Emma gets up and has a gash on her head.

"Oh… Did I hurt you?" Pitch says as the wound heals itself.

"Stop it!" Emma shoots ice at Pitch, but misses him by a mile.

"Don't get too angry… I need you for something, but either way…"

"I'm not angry…" Emma regains her vision. "If I was… you would be dead…"

"Then why aren't you?"

"I have my reasons. Like killing the Batman!"

"The what?"

"Great! I got a second to get Jack, but I'll get a few more…" Emma nods her head. "You must know of the Batman? He is likely more powerful than you."

"He couldn't be! I am king of fear! I rule the world!"

"Jack!" Emma screams in her head. "Jack! Please hear me!" There is no answer. "I need to find a way to get Jack's attention, but I don't know where he is…"

"Where is this Batman?" Pitch looks like he knows it was a lie.

"He lurks in the shadows, like a bat, and then catches bad guys."

"I'd know where he was then… You are a bad liar."

"Fine… I lied, but I'm not lying about not being Jack. I have his powers. Don't you remember when I attacked you in the park?"

"That came from the sky. Not the little girl I was chasing."

"Little girl?" Emma starts to get mad because she was tall for her age and didn't like to be called little.

"That annoying girl with your staff. Green dress… Green eyes… I believe black hair?"

"You might think Emma is little and annoying, but I got news for you!"

"Is it good or bad?"

"Both… It's bad for you and good for me."

"What is the bad news?"

"I'm not Jack!" Emma jumps in the air and shoots fire from her foot.

"Woah!" Pitch dodges the attack, but is stunned by the fire.

"Remember now?" Emma blows air out of her mouth and it blows Pitch into a stone.

"I guess you're not Jack…" Pitch melts away into the shadows. "And you've gotten better…" Pitch appears behind Emma holding a scythe. "But I've gotten better, too."

Emma feels the vibrations and ducks the swing. "Apparently… Not that much better." Emma sucker punches Pitch in the gut.

"Oh!" Pitch holds his side backing away.

"Have you had enough?" Emma walks up to him holding her staff at his face.

"Have you?" One of Pitch's nightmares rams Emma in the back flipping her over the rock.

"Nice trick…" Emma rubs her head.

"Would you like a trick or a treat?"

"Treat…" Emma says grabbing her staff.

"Wrong choice…" Pitch shoots a red night stone at Emma.

"What?" Emma dodges and it lands on a tree. "Phew… Missed me!" Emma sticks out her tongue.

"Grr…" Pitch shoots one at her head and one at her ankle.

"This is too easy …" Emma moves her neck over and the red night stone goes flying past.

"Not anymore…" Pitch says as the other red night stone hits Emma's ankle.

"Ow!" Emma falls down because her leg gives way. "What did you…?" Emma notices darkness creeping up her leg. "Oh, no…"

"Don't fight it… You aren't going to die… At least not yet." Pitch laughs at his 'funny' joke.

"You'll pay for this!" Emma shoots fire at Pitch with her left hand because her right was already getting taken over.

"Sweet dreams…" Pitch says as the darkness covers Emma's face.


	10. The Darkness Awakens

**It was a true nightmare. One you could never wake up from. Darkness surrounded every corner and no one would hear a cry. You have no control of what you do and are forced into hiding. Your mind is the only safe place, until darkness gets into it, too. You then have no control of what happens or where to hide. You will be a weapon of power and destruction. Nothing can stop the spread. Not even someone you trust dearest can save you. They will be destroyed and so will your body and mind.**

"Emma?" A voice said.

"She's out cold." Another voice said.

"It's snowing and I didn't do it." The first voice said.

"I wonder what happened." The second voice said.

"I have no idea." The first voice said again.

"Maybe she hurt herself?" A new voice said.

"Not likely. She has wounds from a fight. Not any self-caused wounds." The first voice said.

"Do you think Pitch did this?" The second voice said.

"He likely would've taken her with him." The third voice said.

"That is a possibility. She does look almost identical to you." The second voice said.

"I know, but she doesn't look the same." The first voice said.

"She is hurt. The wounds make her look different." The third voice said.

"No. I mean she does look the same. It's like she's a different person." The first voice said.

"It's the same girl. Who else looks exactly like you?" The second voice said.

"I guess you're right… I just have a feeling something is wrong inside…" The first voice said.

"You're just worried she'll freak when she sees us after what she likely heard." The third voice said.

"Let's just get her back to Santa's workshop and let her rest." The second voice said.

"Ok…" The first voice said and the voices faded away.

**_Later at Santa's workshop…_**

Emma leans up on her bed in her room.

"She's awake." The second voice says.

"Emma. You're ok. You're safe here." A fourth voice said.

Emma looks around mutely.

"…" Sandy makes images over his head, but no one notices.

"Emma? Can you say something?" The second voice says.

*Jingle*An elf is shaken by Sandy. *Jingle*

"What is it Sandy?" The fourth voice says.

"…" Images appear over Sandy's head showing Emma, Pitch, a night stone, and Emma waking up.

"That's wrong, mate. Emma can't be controlled by Pitch." The third voice says.

"…" Sandy makes images of children sleeping then Emma sleeping.

"Right…" The third voice says in response.

"Emma? Is this true?" The fourth voice says.

"I…" Emma's eyes start to turn black.

"Oh, Krigy…" The third voice says as Emma blasts the four voices out of the room.

"…" Sandy forms a sand ball and throws it at Emma.

"Ha!" Pitch says as he appears in the room and Emma dodges.

"…" Sandy forms sand whips in his hand.

"You know that won't affect her… She's my new slave…" Pitch walks around Emma. "You can't break my grip on her… Even with your dream sand."

"Let her go!" Jack says as the other guardians come in.

"Never…" Pitch puts his hand on her shoulder and they disappear.

"I hate him…" Bunnymund says.

"Where did they go?" Tooth says worried.

"I think I have an idea…" Jack thinks to himself knowing it was safe.

"When did he learn to control people?" North says lowering his swords.

"I'll be right back!" Jack says as he runs out of the room heading for the pond.

"Wait up!" Tooth says.

"Let him go… It's his fight."

"She's our friend."

"She's out of our control and Jack might be the only one that can stop her."


	11. The Battle

"You're so easy to control…" Pitch tells Emma knowing she couldn't fight him back. "It was almost too easy for me to get you." Pitch walks around the pond thinking. "Then again it will be too easy for me to destroy Jack and then the precious guardians."

"Pitch!" Jack yells as he flies down to the pond.

"Oh… You're finally here." Pitch walks over to Emma. "Here for your friend?"

"Why do you want her?" Jack says aiming his staff at Pitch's head.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Pitch says as he disappears.

"Emma. You need to break his control." Jack says aiming his staff at her in case she attacks.

Emma's eyes turn blue then black again.

"You need to fight him." Jack says easing up a bit on his staff. "He can't control you."

Emma's arm moves up and fire starts to burn in her hand.

"You're not his weapon. You're your own." Jack says getting ready to block her attack.

Tears start running down her face and the fire stops burning.

"You worthless…" Pitch says and appears behind her. "You are pitiful!" Pitch hits her on the head with his scythe and she falls to the ground almost lifeless.

"No!" Jack yells and attacks Pitch with ice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pitch counters Jack's attack a shoots it back at him. "You can thank her for the ice trick."

"You are getting on my nerves." Jack says as he forces the ice into the snow.

"I can tell…" Pitch says as he swings his scythe at Jack.

"Uh…" Emma puts her head up as the blow heals rapidly and notices Jack is fighting Pitch. "I must… help…" Emma tries to get up, but is dizzy. "Jack?" Emma wanted to say it out loud, but couldn't.

"Huh?" Jack looks behind him for a second and notices she is ok. "She is really tough." Jack thinks thinking she said Jack out loud and goes back to fighting.

"I am tough…" Emma says to herself. "I'm tougher than Pitch." Emma says and stands up almost as if nothing happened. "Hey, Pitch! Over here!" Emma yells and shoots fire at Pitch.

"Cool." Jack thinks.

"You mean hot?" Emma thinks knowing they have their connection back.

"You should be dead!" Pitch launches a night stone at Emma.

"Have a breath of fresh air!" Emma says before blowing out air and redirecting the night stone at Pitch.

"Woah!" Pitch dodges the stone, but the wind knocks him off his feet.

"Where did you learn that trick? Jack asks Emma.

"Just like I can control fire I can control air and ice." Emma smirks at Jack knowing he would figure it out, eventually. "Now… Hey? Where is he?" Emma and Jack look around, but don't see him.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Emma says to herself.

"At least he isn't… AH!" Jack is struck down in the back by a night stone.

"Don't you ever… Ever! Do that again!" Pitch yells at both Emma and Jack.

Emma's eyes start to burn with rage. "Don't you ever hurt him!" Emma catches on fire and looks like a phoenix.

"Oh dear…" Pitch runs back into the darkness of the forest.

"He better run…" Emma's phoenix form goes away and she lands on the ground making the battle look as easy as 2+2.


	12. Secrets Revealed

"Hey, Jack?" Emma walks over to Jack who is leaning up from the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I…*Grits teeth*… Yes…" Jack holds his side in pain.

"Let me help you…" Emma sits down on her knees and looks at Jack's side. "He hurt it pretty good…"

"Harder than he hit you?" Jack looks up at Emma making sure she wasn't going to faint because of the blow.

"Likely not… I've had this weird thing happening where my injuries heal quickly, so I don't know."

"I hope that doesn't affect anything..."

"What do you mean?" Emma looks at Jack.

"I mean…" Jack stares at Emma's hair.

"Are you ok?"

"Your hair is turning black."

"It is?" Emma looks at her hair and sure enough, it was turning black.

"Why is it turning back?" Jack asks hoping she would know.

"I don't know… But does it really matter?"

"Not really…"

"Can we go back to Russo's house, yet?"

"Sure…"

**_Back at North's/Russo's workshop…_**

"Where are they?" Tooth says flying around like mad.

"…" Sandy points out the window and this time North sees him.

"Tooth." North says.

"What?" Tooth says frantically.

"They're back."

"Where?" Tooth flies over to the window knocking Sandy off balance.

"…" An exclamation point appears over Sandy's head.

"Jack looks like he's hurt." Bunnymund notices. "Wait? Emma is flying him here? Something must have gone wrong!"

"I'll go see." North says walking out the door. "Emma!"

Emma looks over and sees North at the door. "He's hurt!"

"Bring him in!" North yells over the winds.

"Ok!" Emma responds back flying easily through the wind and landing on the doorstep.

"Where is he hurt?"

"Pitch got him in the back and side. It's not too serious, but he isn't looking too good."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Pitch hit me on the head with his scythe, but I'm fine." After Emma says that Tooth gets a 'that had to hurt' face.

"Can we have a look at it? It should at least have left a mark."

"Fine…" Emma puts Jack down on his bed.

"Where did he hit you?"

"Back here." Emma puts her hand on the back of her head.

"Hmm…"

"Is something wrong?"

"You look like you've never been in a fight in your life. There's no mark or anything."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes… You are still mortal and that should have hurt you more than Jack and he looks pretty beat up."

"So what if there's no damage? It's better than there being a gash there."

"You don't understand… No one can heal that quick… Sandy couldn't even if he had all the dreams in the world on his side."

"I might have healing abilities? I already can control fire, ice, and air."

"You control air?"

"Yeah… Not like winter wind, but I can do many things with air."

"I wonder…"

"Is something up, Russo?"

"Huh? *Grunt* I think maybe you can control the seasons."

"What?" Bunnymund, Tooth, and Emma all say and Sandy forms a question mark above his head.

"Just think… Fire represents heat and warmth… that is summer. Ice represents cold… that is winter. Air represents a cool breeze… that is fall."

"Where does spring fit in there, Mate?" Bunnymund asks.

"Spring represents regrowth with flowers blooming… Healing is like spring with regrowth."

"I see what you mean, but I thought there already was a Mother Nature?"

"Mother Nature has many people with parts of her power. Jack controls winter and Bunnymund helps spring blossom. I'm surprised someone hasn't gotten her powers until now."

"Does that mean I can help Jack?"

"It might…"

"How could I heal him, though? I've healed myself without doing anything."

"What were your emotions when you healed yourself?"

"I was scared… umm… and determined to not be picked on."

"I think if you're determined enough to heal him, it will work."

"I was determined to get him better when I was flying here… So why didn't he heal then?"

"Do you know that you were just trying to get him healed or were you scared enough to not try?"

"I was trying to do anything, but I didn't know I could heal him."

"Then why are you back?"

"What…? Oh… I heard what you guys were saying about I'd kill everyone…"

"We didn't mean you would kill everyone without fault. We meant if you didn't learn to control your emotions with fire and all…"

"Then why did you say that after I could control them?"

"We knew you could control winter well, but we knew Jack couldn't teach you about fire."

"He sort of did…"

"He did?"

"Fire is just like ice or anything else. It has life in it. Fire destroys like ice freezes. After the damage is done life will grow back. It's the four seasons pretty much. If fire was in winter it would burn things down, but some things need fire to grow."

"How would Jack know about fire?"

"Fire is life and without fire life wouldn't be here. Without ice life would die, too. Jack never said anything about fire, but ice is opposites of fire. Therefore, linked with each other in a cycle. Pretty much like me and Jack being able to talk to each other in our heads."

"So you got fire because of your link with Jack?"

"That and because if there is no balance the whole world couldn't hold up. Two Jack Frosts would mean two winters. There were no summer people at the time so the Earth was at risk of losing control of the balance in the seasons. That's why I got fire and by learning by the other element you learn strengths and weaknesses of the other. Learning ice only made fire grow. Melting the ice barrier and preventing ice from spreading. I lost my control with ice by using enough fire to melt the connection of both together, but the connection of life is still in fire and ice."

"…" Sandy makes a picture of leaves in the wind and flowers.

"Yes, Sandy. Spring and fall both have life and death, too. Fall is the coming of winter and the cold winds chill the air. Life blooms for the cool air turning off the heat of summer. Spring warms winter with warm breezes for the coming of summer. Life bloom, too, for the heat of summer. Each have similarities and differences and must be treated equal. Air and healing or ice and fire; All are new life and old life together. Without their balance there are no seasons and no life."

"… Can someone tell me how she knows that?" Bunnymund asks scratching his head.

"Bunny!" Tooth gives Bunnymund a glare.

"Can I ask why you were talking about the four seasons and the elements?" North says politely.

"I can't heal Jack without the powers of winter. I'm more or less fire now. That's likely why I kept getting angry for little things."

"You had a right to get mad at Pitch."

"I mean for getting mad at you. You were just thinking about part of what you said and figured I meant that."

"I shouldn't have said it anyway. You had already said it was wrong."

"Now I can't even be happy that we won."

"Jack it's going to die."

"I know Sandy died once. He got brought back by the happiness and dreams of the kids."

"Maybe you can get your ice back the same way?"

"I don't control dreams…"

"I mean maybe if the thing that triggered your ice powers happened… Oh right… You already have a staff."

"Speaking of which… Where is my staff, anyway? I haven't seen it?"

"I thought you flew off with it."

"I didn't… I didn't need it anymore. I just carried it around for fun and to play pranks on 6ft Bunny."

"No wonder I kept seeing Jack's staff, but not seeing him…"

"I never did things like hid and seek… I froze your door locked."

"That would explain a few things…"


End file.
